mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragonian King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 2011-05-05T19:16:35 Hello Thanks for editing!! How did you find us?? We are up for Spotlight, me and the other Admin are just waiting to see it! :) Also, we have gotten through Season 1-5, of renaming the articles (removing the episode number in front of them) So when you edit, feel free to remove the numbers before the episodes.. 21:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That's so great!!! Well, again, welcome! :) We are glad to have new people! 01:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Me and Gleeful are the main Admins who pretty much visit the site daily. AndLaw99 started the Wiki, but he isn't around much. Then YOU! :) 01:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) haha, i've uploaded both! LOL.. I have the simpsons one on my profile! haha 01:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thank you SO much! We have done so much work. I LOVE this wiki. Like I said, we got spotlight... we just haven't seen it yet! If you see it, take a picture of it and post it! HAHA :) 01:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, AndLaw99 had a lot of pages outlined.. then we went in and added the infoboxes, summarys, pics, vids, etc. It's just been a huge work in progress!!! :) What is your main wiki? 01:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sponser I LOVE those Sponser vids. We could create a page for them...maybe list them together? I guess for category we could use "List" and "The Andy Griffith Show" or we could create a category... I'm all about new, interesting pages. And that is good trivia to put on Leons page :) -- 02:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *We can make a category "List" and "The Andy Griffith Show Universe" :) Go ahead and start if you want... we can slowly add to it.. like we did on the dictionary, or locations, etc. :) 02:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *You don't think it will be too difficult to know which sponser vid went to which episode? Because my mom has a dvd set of old commercials, and I saw some TAGS ones... they weren't attached to any episode per say. I need to figure out which they were, I hadn't seen them before, so it was really neat! 02:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello Dragonian King! I'm the second admin! So glad that you found us! Hope you enjoy the wiki! I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 04:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sponsor I guess if we know which episode they went to, then we can put that info in :) 17:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) We can just post the video for it (like I did with the Grape Nuts lol) 20:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) TAGS book I found Guys!! I scored an old TAGS book from my mom today! I looked for it about a month ago, but she just now found it and borrowed it. It has SO much info in it! It has a list of all Barney Fifes nicknames... every Sheriff name... every mayor name... SO much cool trivia!!! I can't wait to start taking it out of the book and adding it to the wiki! Oh, it has prices and menu items for everytime they ate!!!-- 02:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I know right!! I already added some info... under the category:Fun Facts you can see them :) 19:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I loved it.. it was just so sad... all the reminiscing.. :/ 01:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and when Andy and Barney are sitting on the porch and talk about "Good ol' 14A", back when Barney sang in the choir. I just miss them all so much... 01:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) hahah Barney: "I got a yagula, you got a yagula.. all God's children have a yagula" Andy: Hallelujah hahaha Hello! Welcome back! It's alright... You'll get use to it in no time :) It just messes up image categorizing though.. I've noticed that on several of my other Wikis. 14:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see you back! :) 20:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back!! Good to see you again! :) 22:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Great job Great job and thanks guys!I I will always stop in daily to check on the Mayberry Wiki.I Adore it :) 22:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Indeed sad day Very sad news! We have a blog up, if you want to leave a memory of Andy :( 18:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say hello- saw you had stopped by. Nice to see a familiar editor :) 01:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :That would be wonderful! I have a new category and so far this is my list: Page Needs Attention. Would love to have ya back! 03:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC)